The Brave and the Bold
by Failure Turtle
Summary: You cannot destroy what does not exist. DrewxOC


**A/N: Gift for Cara. No, Cara, Drew isn't naked, and neither is Jeff. Well, maybe they're naked somewhere right now, but not here.**

"You stupid motherfucker."

"What?" Drew McIntyre looked up and gave Matt Hardy a puzzled look. Why was he using vulgarities towards him? Why was Matt calling him stupid?

Matt shook his head. "Don't you realize what you've done?"

Drew sat down on the bench of the SmackDown locker room. He placed his elbows on his knees and cradled his head in his hands. "You don't understand."

"Like hell I don't!" Matt barked at the Scottish Superstar. "I realize that she's my brother's ex girlfriend, but I've known her for a while. She's a great girl and she deserves better than this. _She_ asks _you_ to marry her, and you break up with her? Are you insane? Do you realize that she-"

"I don't..." Drew started, speaking softly yet forcibly. "I don't want her to end up like...end up like..."

* * *

_Tiffany._

_She was a vision in white on her wedding day. Half of her golden hair was tied up with a bow; the rest fell down her shoulders in elegant curls. Tiffany's dress was white and strapless with a train so long, it seemed to go on for miles._

_"You look beautiful," sighed Kelly Kelly, Tiffany's maid of honor. She carefully placed a silver tiara that was connected to a sheer veil on the bride's head, allowing the veil to cover Tiffany's flawless face._

_"Thanks, Kelly," Tiffany smiled back to the only girl allowed in her home as she got ready for her wedding away from the church. She glanced Kelly up and down, adoring the bridesmaid dress she picked out. The powder blue dress suited the blonde perfectly, and she couldn't wait to see the rest of the wedding party at the church._

_"Are you ladies ready?" a deep voice asked from the other side of the door._

_"Yes, daddy. You can come in if you want," Tiffany answered._

_The door opened and a stately middle-aged man in a tux walked into the room. "Oh, Tiffy," he sighed, "Drew is the luckiest man in the world to be marrying my daughter. You look absolutely amazing."_

_"Thanks, dad." Tiffany gave her father a light peck on the cheek._

_"The carriage is here if you two ladies are ready to head over to the church. I know everyone's excited for today," Tiffany's father informed the girls. He offered an arm to both Kelly and Tiffany; Tiffany accepted while Kelly declined._

_"The train, Tiff," Kelly announced, walking behind her friend and holding the train off the groud so it would not get dirty outside._

_Tiffany gasped as she saw the carriage that was parked outside of her house. It was straight out of the pages of Cinderella. The round powder blue carriage was pulled by two white horses. The driver was dressed in an all black suit with powder blue accents to match. Upon seeing his clients, the driver opened the carriage door to let everyone in._

_Kelly and Tiffany's father helped the blushing bride into the carriage. Tiffany sat alone on the side that faced forward with her train taking up the rest of the bench; her father and Kelly sat opposite her. The driver closed the door once everyone was settled in. He climbed into his seat and grabbed the reigns._

_Tiffany held back tears as they embarked on the bumpy ride to the church where she would marry Drew. She had been dreaming of this day since she was a little girl. Every detail had been planned to be perfect. However..._

_There couldn't be a wedding without a bride._

_

* * *

_

"That was _years_ ago, Drew," Matt said, attempting to console his on-screen rival and real-life friend.

"I know, Matt, but you_ really_ don't understand. It's not like Tiffany left me for another man. She _died_."

Normally, Matt would have scoffed at the inadvertant Lita reference that Drew made. Even after all these years, it still left a bitter taste in his mouth. Taking Drew's state of mind into account, Matt merely winced and continued. "Do you love her?"

"I do," Drew sighed.

"Then go get her."

"I can't. She'll never forgive me," Drew mused, running a hand through his long, thick mane of hair.

Matt nodded his head and gave Drew an encouraging pat on the back. "I'm willing to bet my life that she will."

* * *

"I know I've been gone for a while, but you look like hell. Please tell me you haven't gone to hair and makeup yet," Beth Phoenix said to Cara as she sat down at the table in catering, along with Michelle McCool and Layla. Like the rest of the girls, Cara was a SmackDown Diva. Unlike most of hte Divas on the entire roster, Cara had to work her way to the WWE. She wasn't signed because she was a model or because she was part of a set of twins. She had talent, so she wasn't forced to do humiliating dances to rap songs during other Superstar's entrances.

Unfortunately, being a woman with talent in the WWE came with a fate worse than death. Cara was stuck in a mundane routine along with a few of the other girls, not unlike the ones she was currently sitting with.

However, she was not as bitter about the business as she probably should have been. It brought her to Jeff Hardy. They dated for about a year, but she ended it when she knew that Jeff wouldn't end his self-destructive ways. She stayed friends with Matt, and rightfully so, as they ended up working together.

When Drew McIntyre was called back up from FCW, he was two years past Tiffany's death on their wedding day. He learned to look past the tragedy and look on the bright side, if there was such a thing. No one else died in the crash, and the drunk driver that hit the carriage was in jail. With a new WWE contract, Drew had a new lease on life.

It was then that he met Cara. One look at her blonde hair and hazel eyes and he was sold. They started as friends and ended up dating. Their co-workers compared their cuteness to the likes of former backstage couples such as Matt and Lita, CM Punk and Maria, and Mickie James and Kenny Dykstra. Drew and Cara disagreed with all of those comparisons because they knew that they would actually _work_.

All good things must come to an end, right?

Cara dazed off as the four ladies were going over their match for tonight: Michelle and Layla versus Cara in a handicap match to set up Beth's return from injury. She must have been nodding at the appropriate times, because Michelle never once questioned her opponent for the evening as she rambled on.

Cara was knocked back into reality when someone tapped her on her shoulder. "Sorry, ladies, but I have some urgent news to deliver," the mystery person announced.

Michelle let out a loud and annoyed groan. "Go away, Cody. We don't have time for you."

Cody was already dressed for his match, complete with mirror adorned jacket and even a handheld mirror. He kept staring into the mirror, almost seeming to pretend that the girls didn't exist. "Everyone has time for someone when they are as dashing as I am," Cody mused, blowing a small kiss to himself in the mirror.

"Just say whatever you have to say and leave us alone," Layla barked at the second generation superstar. "We are attempting to perfect an art, here."

Cody chuckled. "_Art_, Layla? Please. The only art around here is myf ace. Not even my nice new unified tag title belt compares to my beautiful face."

"Spit it out, Rhodes!" Beth yelled. "Get out of the gimmick and speak like a normal human being."

"It's not a gimmick, doll," Cody said, his eyes not once leaving the reflective surface of the mirror. "Anyways, you ladies are familiar with my tag team partner, right? You know, Drew McIntyre? The guy who is almost as good looking as I am?"

"Shut up," Cara whispered under her breath. No one heard her.

"Hey, I'm talking to you, blondie," Cody said, turning towards Cara, still not looking away from his mirror.

Cara ignored Cody in hopes that he'd either stop talking about Drew, or better yet, go away.

"I know I'm not looking at you, but I know you're not paying attention. I'm used to always having the attention of every woman in the room, so I can tell when one of their minds drifts elsewhere. Look, lady, Drew's too ashamed to say this himself, so I am being a good friend and playing the role of the messenger. He's sorry and wants to talk to you." Cody finished his little speech by smoothing his eyebrows down with his finger.

Everyone at the table, minus Cody, turned to look at Cara. "You're lying," she stated.

For once, Cody put the mirror down and he looked Cara dead in the eyes. "Am I?"


End file.
